


Absolute Torture

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: All Mycroft wants to do is kiss his fiancee.





	Absolute Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

_This is torture,_ Mycroft Holmes thought as he watched his fiancée talking and laughing with yet another member of his extended family. _Absolute torture._ It was their engagement party and his parents had gone all-out, inviting all the relatives and his and Sally’s friends. _Well, Sally’s friends._

Sherlock approached him, smirking. “I never thought I’d see it.”

“See what, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked, his gaze still on Sally.

“The Iceman, melting.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “The Iceman is a role I play.”

“A role you lived, you mean. Who knew all it took to make you melt was a woman with as much snark as you?”

“Indeed,” Mycroft muttered distractedly as he saw someone else strike up a conversation with Sally. She was charming everyone and all he wanted was to have her charms directed at him again.

With that thought in mind, he made his way over to her and took her hand, practically dragging her away from the garden party and into his parents’ house. He didn’t stop until they were in his old room then he took her in his arms and kissed her with the passion that had been building all day.

Sally grinned at him, her arms around his neck when the kiss finally ended. “Been waiting the whole party for you to rescue me.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Forgive the delay, my dear.”

“Mmm, you’re forgiven,” she murmured. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

He grinned. “You have my word.” He then proceeded to “rescue” her all over again.


End file.
